Rising Heroes
by ThePerfectTwox3
Summary: A young teenage girl, Mica  travels around the Sinnoh region with her friends. Her great grandmother was the champion of Sinnoh before. Can Mica be the Champion? She faces her rivals, Team Galactic, and even romance? Accepting OCs!
1. Start of Something New

**(A/N) Here is the first chapter of Rising Heroes! I won't be updating "Just An Ordinary Girl" today, I'm very sorry! To make it up to you all readers, I'll make two chapters that will be updated tomorrow. I do not own Mica Hastings or Logan Finch, they belong to LeafxGreenx3. I also do not own Sienna Wilder who belongs to XxrealityxX. I already picked four OC's ! I need two more! Mica is the main character, Sienna is random, and Logan is a rival of Mica. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Start of Something New<strong>

"_Mica, I want to tell you a story about my mother." Mica's grandmother spoke softy to her only grandchild._

"_I wanna hear it!" a six year old girl said excitedly as she took a seat next to her grandmother. The girl started to swing her little legs._

_Her grandmother chuckled. "Your great grandmother was the champion of Sinnoh for many years. She loved her dear Pokemon very much." Mica's grandmother spoke as her granddaughter gasped. _

"_Really! That is so cool!" Mica squealed. Her grandmother nodded._

"_She was bubbly and cheerful just like you." Her grandmother said looking at Mica who was staring back with big eyes. Mica continued to listen to her grandmother's story. _

"_She traveled around the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn and beat all the gym leaders. But she failed to defeat the Champion of each region." the old woman said which left Mica frowning. _

"_Well one day, she decided to travel around Sinnoh with her beloved partner, Dragonite. She had very powerful Pokemon." Mica's grandmother spoke softy._

"_A Dragonite! Awesome! I want one!" Mica bounced up and down on the couch. _

"_I will give you a Dratini when you start your Pokemon journey when you're ten." the old woman said patting her granddaughter on the head. _

"_That's like in four years!" Mica complained and pouted. _

_The old woman laughed at her granddaughter. "But I will give you this." the old woman said putting a necklace around Mica's neck. The necklace was silver and it was beautiful. It shined beautifully. It had a dragon wing that was silver and it sparkled like a star. _

"_It's pretty." Mica smiled as she looked at it. _

"_It was my mother's necklace, she gave it to me. And now I'm giving it to you." the old woman smiled._

_Mica gave her grandma a confused look. "Why didn't you give it to my mom?" Mica asked tilting her head. _

"_Because she didn't want to become a trainer, but a breeder. I didn't give it to her because she was a breeder." the woman spoke looking at the ground._

"_But I'm giving it to you since you will become a trainer, just like your great grandmother." her grandmother continued smiling at Mica._

"_I wanna be the Champion!" Mica shouted as she put a fist in the air. _

_This is the story of Mica Hastings…_

* * *

><p>A fifteen year old girl was sleeping soundlessly in her bed. The bed was a mess. The girl's arm was hanging out of the bed. Her knee was bent and it was raised as a blanket covered her body. Her brunette hair was all over the place.<p>

Suddenly, her alarm clock rang annoyingly. The girl tossed and turned making the bed more messier. "Shut up." she muttered hoping the clock will stop ringing.

It didn't. The brunette, annoyed by the clock's constant ringing sat up and grabbed the alarm clock and threw it across the room. The alarm clock broke and stopped ringing.

"Now back to bed." the girl grinned as she laid back down on her messed up bed. Once she closed her eyes, her mom screamed her name.

"Mica! Get up! You don't want to miss the ship!" her mom yelled from the kitchen, making breakfast.

This girl was Mica Hastings.

Mica shot right up and rubbed her chocolate eyes and stood up. Her skin was fairly tanned and she wore a blue tank top with baggy dark blue pajama pants. She was very slender even though she loved to eat.

She walked lazily to the bathroom. She opened the door and looked at herself in the mirror. She combed her hair the usual way. Once she was done, she smiled at the way her hair looked. She had long brown choppy layered hair with side swept bangs to the right of her face. She loved the hair her hair looked.

She brushed her teeth thoroughly but quickly because she was so lazy. She didn't bother to change her clothes, she just headed downstairs tiredly. She saw little pokemon playing and crying at their names cutely. These were her mother's pokemon. Mica's mother was a breeder so there were many baby pokemon in her house.

"Chu!" Pichu cried as it ran across a Togepi that was jumping happily. The Togepi stopped jumping and started to chase the Pichu.

Mica laughed at the sight and headed to the kitchen. "Morning Mom." Mica greeted tiredly. She sat down on a chair and crossed her arms on the table. She laid her head on her arms because the table was hard.

"Good morning Mica." her mother greeted, looking at Mica who was still in her pajamas.

"Why don't you change?" her mother asked.

"I'm lazy." Mica mumbled. Her mother laughed at her daughter's answer.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Mica's mother asked.

"Mom, you know what I want. I want CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!" Mica yelled. She loved chocolate. She can't go a day without chocolate. Mica is addicted to chocolate…

Her mother laughed and started to make pancakes. "Speaking of chocolate, I want one now." Mica said getting up and headed upstairs. She went up to her room. Mica had a secret stash of chocolate under her bed. Chocolate bars, m&ms, Hershey bars, and other chocolates you can think of.

Mica giggled and grabbed a Hershey bar, her favorite. She ripped out the wrapper and took a big bite of it. "Mmmmmm." Mica said in delight as she tasted the sweet chocolate.

"Honey! Your chocolate chip pancakes are ready!" Mica's mom yelled.

"MORE CHOCOLATE!" Mica screamed as she scrambled downstairs.

* * *

><p>Mica's POV<p>

I hurried downstairs and saw the chocolate chip pancakes being set on the table by my mom's Clefable. Clefable was really sweet and loyal. She is my mom's favorite and first pokemon. She acts like a mother to the baby pokemon in my house.

"Hi Clefable!" I said cheerfully. I loved Clefable! She was so cute!

"Fable!" she greeted cutely.

I smiled and sat down on a chair and munched on my pancakes.

"Mica, the ship is coming to Pallet town in thirty minutes." my mom said setting my bag on the table.

"I know." I said as I swallowed my pancakes.

I heard a knock on the door. I wonder who was it. My mother walked over to door and opened it. It was a sixteen year old girl wearing a long tank top with red and white stripes that went horizontally. She had denim skinny jeans and black converse. The girl had long black choppy black hair and a red dyed strand of hair on her long black hair. She had a brown leather shoulder back that went diagonally from her shoulder to her left him. She had green eyes and was about 5'7`` This was Sienna Wilder! My best friend!

"Sienna!" I shouted, very excited. I hopped off my seat and ran over to Sienna and hugged her.

"I missed you!" I yelled, still hugging her. I haven't seen her since I traveled to Hoenn!

"I missed you too, but could you get off of me." Sienna said prying me off her.

I did what she told and let go of her. "So how have you been? What are you doing here?" I asked as I tugged a strand of my hair in my ear.

"I'm here to go with you to Sinnoh!" Sienna said which made me squeal.

This day can't get any better!

"Seriously! I thought you traveled to Sinnoh already." I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

"I did but I have nothing to do. I want to travel with you again like old times." Sienna smiled.

"Yay!" I squealed.

Sienna, well she's tough. You don't wanna mess with her. She never shows fear and she is a feminist. You gotta love her. She's really selfless but I love her for the way she is, that's why we're best friends.

"Come in." I said. Sienna stepped into my house and looked at her surroundings. An Igglybuff bounced cutely and looked up at Sienna.

"Iggly!" she squeaked cutely asking for attention.

Sienna looked down and stared at her bright red eyes. I thought she was gonna scare her away but she didn't. Sienna smiled.

"OMG! You smiled!" I squealed. Sienna turned her head and glared at me.

"You saw me smile a couple of times. A smile on my face is rare to see." Sienna said smugly. Igglybuff ran off to play with her friends.

"So how are your pokemon?" I asked curiously and took a seat on the couch.

"Good, my team is still the same." Sienna answered taking a seat across from me. I nodded.

"How about you?" she asked looking at me.

"Same…" I answered.

"Hello Sienna." my mother said cheerfully.

"Hi Mrs. Hastings." Sienna greeted politely.

I took another bite of my chocolate bar. "Still love chocolate, I see." Sienna smirked.

"Yeah, I'm so addicted." I admitted, grinning widely.

"She keeps a stash in her bed." my mom joined in, giggling. Sienna chuckled and my face was red from embarrassment.

"Mom! How'd you know!" I asked frantically wanting to know how my mom found out.

"I clean your room." my mom simply said, laughing.

My mouth was a perfect O shape. Oh that explains why she knew.

"Well I think you girls should go to the boat." my mom said handing my bag.

"Mica, I think you forgot something." Sienna said before I headed out the door. She was looking at me head to toe. I looked at my self. I forgot to change!

I ran upstairs and went to my room. I heard my mom laughing and Sienna chuckling.

I changed into my regular outfit. I wore a pair of white denim short shorts with a royal blue racerback tank top on the top. I wore a pair of bronze colored sandals with soft faux leather straps with stich detailing and skinny wrap-around ankle strap. I loved my shoes! I also carried my brown messenger bag.

Wait I need chocolate! I grabbed a lot of chocolate and stuffed them in my one shoulder bag. Okay, now I'm ready.

I headed downstairs and saw Sienna waiting.

"Another journey." my mom sighed.

"Mom…" I gave my mom a tight hug which she returned.

"Cle! Fable!" Clefable waved, smiling.

"Take care of my mom and the other pokemon!" I said waving.

"Cle!" she reassured me. I looked at my bag and saw my two poke balls safely inside. I zipped it and walked out the door. I turned my body slightly and waved my goodbye to my family.

I headed outside with Sienna and we ran quickly to the port where the ship was docking. It was already there. People were entering the ship with luggage and pokemon were following their trainers.

Sienna and I handed our tickets to the man and we entered the ship, S.S Anne. The ship was huge! We walked up to the lady in front of a counter.

"Hello, we would like a room please." I asked politely.

"Two beds." Sienna added.

"Gladly…" the lady said as she typed something on her computer. She handed us our room keys. Room 470.

"Thank you." I said to the lady. Sienna and I looked for room 470.

"Isn't this great! I love it here! Its like a cruise here!" I exclaimed admiring the ship.

"I guess…" Sienna said blankly and continued to look for our room.

"Room 467, 468, 469, 470!" I shouted and I unlocked the room. The room was luxurious! It had two soft beds and it was beautiful! There was a bathroom and we had a great view!

Sienna looked around and plopped down on the beds. "So soft!" Sienna exclaimed as she felt it.

"Tell me about it." I said mimicking her.

"So what do you want to do first? I'm gonna take a nap." I said laying my head on the soft pillow.

"A nap? Seriously? Lets do something else like…go to the buffet!" Sienna said not wanting me to take a nap.

"FOOD!" I shouted as I scrambled out of the bed and headed out our room. Man, I was hungry.

I ran as quickly as I could. Suddenly, I bumped into someone. I found myself on my butt. I looked up to see who I bumped into. I saw…Logan, my rival and my best guy friend.

"I'm sorry pretty girl." Logan said trying to hit on me. Ugh…typical Logan.

I stood up and rubbed off the dust on my shirt. "Logan, it's me, Mica!" I yelled.

"Sorry Mica…" he said scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's alright. What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"I'm doing the same thing like you, traveling around the Sinnoh region to be the Champion." he smiled.

"So I guess were rivals then." I said going towards Logan. Logan blushed deeply and I giggled.

Logan is a chilled and an easy going guy. We're best friends! He usually flirts with girls he likes. I hate it about him! Anyways, he sometimes gets cocky and he's funny. He cracks jokes in serious matters. Logan is like a brother to me…

Sienna walked towards us and saw Logan. "Hey lover boy." Sienna greeted using his nickname.

"Hey Sienna." he greeted ignoring the nickname.

We were childhood friends! The bestest friends!

"So Mica, wanna battle later? I'll beat you." Logan asked in a cocky tone, smirking.

I smirked and looked at his deep brown eyes. "Your on." I said smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) This was the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Don't you love Mica? I do not need anymore OC's! No more! I have my six OCS! Review Please! It would make me a happy teenage girl! I love you all, till next time.**

**-ItsMayandDawnx3**


	2. An Adventure Begins

**(A/N) You guys are going to kill me… -_- cause I haven't been updating my stories in like a week. *sitting in the corner, cornered by angry readers and reviewers* Don't kill me! If you do, I won't update so yeah. Don't kill me. I'm really sorry! ****L I know you were expecting Chapter 8 of "Just an Ordinary Girl" like last week but my computer broke and we finally fixed my stupid computer! Very sorry! Here is Chapter 2 of Rising Heroes! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon **

**Chapter 2: An Adventure Begins**

Mica, being chocolate crazy and hungry for food, dashed to the buffet as quick as she can. "I'm starving!" Mica shouted as she piled her plate with various types of food. Sienna chuckled at her best friend's behavior and Logan laughed.

"She still loves to eat, huh?" Logan asked Sienna. The answer was obvious.

"Of course Mica loves to eat." Sienna simply answered. Logan and Sienna took a plate and placed food on their plate that they wanted to eat.

Mica held her full plate of food and placed it on the table and began eating. Logan and Sienna followed with a regular amount of food on their plate. "So what's up Logan?" Mica asked, as she finished swallowing.

"Great, how about you?" Logan replied.

"Same here, got any new pokemon?" Mica asked, making conversation.

"Nope, still have my beloved Umbreon and Flygon." Logan replied.

Mica was almost done with her food, she can eat fast. Mica wiped her mouth and took a sip of her water. "You still hungry?" Sienna asked Mica.

"No, that's unusual. But I'm craving chocolate." Mica smiled. She was about to open her bag for chocolate but her eyes widened and her mouth was open. She saw something that made her happy, chocolate. She saw a chocolate fountain.

"OMG! CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!" Mica shouted as she got off her seat and ran to the chocolate fountain. Sienna shook her head and laughed at her chocolate-loving friend. Logan turned around to see Mica grabbing a cup and filled it with sweet melted chocolate.

Mica took and sip and she was in heaven. She loved chocolate like she loved her friends. Her lips were covered in chocolate and somehow her cheeks has drops of chocolate on them.

Mica licked her lips, tasting the chocolate, and grinned in delight. Sienna and Logan gave each other a look. "We need to get her out of here." Sienna said, standing up. Logan followed Sienna. Sienna grabbed Mica's wrist and moved her away from the buffet. Mica pouted cutely.

"Let's go before you jump in the fountain." Sienna said which made Mica gasped.

"I want to do that!" Mica screamed but unfortunately Sienna was in the room already.

"Just sleep for now, this is a long trip to Sinnoh." Sienna ordered Mica. Mica yawned and laid her head on the bed. She soon was fast asleep.

"And you." Sienna pointed to Logan who was leaning against the doorframe. "Go back to your room." Sienna ordered.

"Whatever mom." Logan said, rolling his eyes at Sienna before he left. Sienna rolled her eyes because Logan called her _mom_.

Sienna glanced at Mica who was snoring softly in her bed. Mica's arm was under the pillow and the other held it. Sienna sighed and plopped down on her bed. She soon fell asleep.

7 hours later

"Attention passengers! The S.S Anne will be boarding shortly in the Sandgem docks. Please gather your personal items and get ready for docking. Thank you for riding the S.S Anne." the captain announced loudly which made Mica wake up.

She sat up and rubbed her chocolate colored eyes. "What time is it?" Mica yawned. She saw Sienna putting her items in her bag.

"Morning Mica, it's 3:00 P.M." Sienna answered as she put her shoulder bag on her shoulder.

Mica got up from the bed and walked lazily to the bathroom. She combed her long brown hair and brushed her teeth. She splashed cold water on her face. She was now awake from the cold water. Drips of water were falling to the sink or on the white tiled floor.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Mica shouted from the bathroom.

"Okay, just meet me in the hallway!" Sienna yelled.

Mica's POV

I heard the door slam hard which meant that Sienna left. I checked my bag to see if I had everything I had with me.

"Okay everything is in my bag." I said to myself. I looked down to see my necklace hanging on my neck. I still kept the necklace. It was passed down from my great grandmother. I loved it, it was beautiful. It reminded me of my grandma. I held the silver dragon wing in my fingers and stared at it. A tear fell and rolled down my cheeks. I sniffed and wiped away the tear.

"I miss you grandma, I'll remember you forever and always." I whispered softly and held my heart.

I let the necklace hang loose and I grabbed my messenger bag. I walked out of the door and saw Sienna leaning against the wall, tapping her foot.

Sienna turned her head to look at me. "Let's go." I said.

Sienna nodded and we walked to the lobby. I saw trainers and coordinators combing their pokemon or bringing them to the Pokemon Center that was on the ship.

Sienna and I headed upstairs so we can get outside to the top of the boat. The wind was strong, it blew my hair violently. "Stupid wind…" I said to myself angrily as I combed my hair with my fingers.

"Attention passengers, we are docking right now. Once again, thank you for riding the S.S Anne." the captain announced through a PA

I walked over to the railing and looked at the ocean. The waves were crashing violently. Wingulls and Pelipper were squawking and flying over the ocean. I saw a huge region up ahead, Sinnoh. It was getting bigger as the ship was moving closer to it.

"You ready for Sinnoh?" Sienna asked as she walked up next to me.

"Sure am." I grinned and looked at Sinnoh.

The ship stopped at the docks. People were waving and shouting as they saw their friends or relatives. Stairs emerged from the ship so people could exit the ship. Sienna and I went downstairs. I stepped on Sinnoh ground for the first time. A smile appeared on my face.

"Here I come Sinnoh! Get ready cause I, Mica Hastings will be the new champion of Sinnoh!" I shouted with joy putting a fist in the air. I heard Sienna chuckle at me.

"C'mon Mica, we have to find Logan for your battle." she said looking around for him.

Oh yeah, we had a battle. I totally forgot about it. A smirk was plastered on my face. I'm gonna beat you Logan!

Right on that moment, Logan walked towards me, smiling. "I'm going to beat you Mica." he said in a cocky tone.

"Whatever you say Logan." I said walking over to a grassy field. Logan and I were on opposites sides. Sienna was the referee.

"This will be a battle between Mica and Logan! Two pokemon each! No switches allowed!" Sienna shouted sounding like a real referee. She laughed after she said that.

"Okay, Absol let's go!" I yelled grabbing his ball and threw it on the field, ready for battle. The poke ball opened, in a flash of white light Absol emerged crying his name.

"Absol!" he growled waiting for his opponent.

"Alright, Flygon, you can do this!" Logan shouted skillfully throwing his poke ball on the field. In a flash of bright light a Flygon emerged flapping her wings gracefully.

"Begin!" Sienna shouted.

"Absol use Dark Pulse!" I ordered Absol who quickly obliged. A wave of dark energy was a emitting from Absol's body. The wave of dark energy shot from his body and rings of dark energy were heading straight at Flygon.

"Flygon, dodge and use Dragon Pulse!" Logan commanded. Flygon flew out of the way and dodged the Dark Pulse. Flygon fired her Dragon Pulse at Absol. Rings of purple energy were heading for Absol.

"Absol, jump through the rings and use Razor Wind!" I ordered. I know this isn't contest but it's called strategy.

"Ab." Absol nodded at me. He jumped through the rings elegantly and fired a sharp wind from his crescent shaped blade on the top of his head at Flygon.

"WHAT! THIS IS NOT A CONTEST!" Logan shouted frantically. See what I mean.

"It's called strategy, you should try it." I said, smirking.

"Aargh! Flygon do-" but it was to late, Flygon was hit with the Razor Wind and she fell to the ground. She quickly got up and flew up.

"Yes! Okay, Flygon use Dragonbreath!" Logan shouted, desperate to win.

Flygon fired a blast of fiery purple flames at Absol.

"Dodge it!" I yelled. Absol jumped out of the way, but it was too late. Absol winced in pain as the fiery breath hit directly on his body.

"Absol! Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Absol weakly got up and nodded at me.

"ABSOL!" he cried loudly, determined he could win the match.

"That's the spirit boy! Now use Crunch!" I cried. Absol charged quickly at Flygon, ready to sink his teeth into her neck.

"Get out of the way and use Hyper Beam to finish this!" Logan shouted eagerly.

Flygon quickly dodged it and charged her Hyper Beam at Absol.

"Counter it with your Hyper Beam!" I yelled.

"ABSOL!" he growled as he fired his Hyper Beam. Flygon fired her Hyper Beam and the two attacks collided, canceling them both out. A huge explosion occurred. All of us shielded our eyes from the impact.

Smoke was on the field. Once it cleared, both Absol and Flygon were knocked out.

"Okay, it's a tie!" Sienna shouted.

"Return Absol, you did a good job." I said as I returned my Absol to his respective ball. In a flash of red light, Absol disappeared to the ball.

Logan returned his Flygon to her pokeball. "Umbreon, it's up to you!" he shouted as he threw the pokeball on the field. In a flash of light, Umbreon appeared, crying his name.

"Okay, Dragonite, it's your time!" I shouted throwing my most powerful pokemon. I received him from my grandma when he was only a small Dratini. He is my best pokemon and we have a close relationship. I love him very much.

Dragonite appeared on the field crying his name. Dragonite flew up in the sky gracefully.

"Dragonite, use Outrage!" I shouted loudly. Dragonite followed my order and fired a powerful blast of orange energy. There was no way you could dodge it cause it went everywhere.

"Looks like you can't dodge it." I smirked triumphantly.

Logan gritted his teeth in frustration. "Umbreon, counter it with Dark Pulse." he yelled.

"Breon!" he cried as he fired a wave of dark energy at Dragonite. Outrage canceled out Dark Pulse and hit Umbreon directly.

"Are you okay Umbreon?" Logan asked to see if he was okay.

Umbreon cried it's name and jumped in the air. Umbreon was badly bruised.

"Alright! Shadow Ball now!" Logan ordered. Umbreon shot orbs of shadowy energy at Dragonite.

"Dodge!" I cried. Dragonite managed to dodge one of the orbs but was hit with two of them. Dragonite plummeted to the ground, his _head _was going first. My eyes widened. No! He's gonna get hurt!

"Dragonite! Ascend into the sky!" I shouted. Dragonite's eyes were closed but then he heard my voice. His eyes opened and they were full of determination.

"Dragonite! Let's finish this! Dragon Pulse, FULL POWER!" I shouted with determination.

"Dragonite!" he cried as he fired huge rings of dragon energy at Umbreon.

Logan's eyes widened. "Umbreon! Dark Pulse, FULL POWER!" Logan shouted.

The two attacks collided and I held my arms in front of my face from the impact. I saw Umbreon and Dragonite panting heavily. I waited to see what happened. The two pokemon stared at each other. Suddenly, Umbreon felt weak and gave in. He fell on the ground.

I looked at Logan, his eyes were widened and he was shocked.

"Umbreon is unable to battle! That means Mica has won the battle!" Sienna shouted as she raised her hand at my side.

"You did good buddy, you deserve a rest." Logan said as he returned Umbreon.

"Thank you Dragonite. Return." I thanked him and returned him to his respective pokeball.

Logan walked over to me smiling, his hands in his pockets. "Well you beat me _again_." Logan laughed. I laughed too.

I realized something.

_What town or city are we in?_

"Wait, what place are we in?" I asked, looking at Sienna and Logan.

"We are in Sandgem town" Logan answered.

"Oh, so what do we do now?" I asked. I seriously didn't know where to go.

"The pokemon lab, silly." Sienna replied to my dumb question.

My mouth was a perfect O shape.

"C'mon, you two have to get pokedexes." Sienna said dragging me to the lab which was nearby.

We were greeted by an old guy who freaked me out a little.

"Ah, new trainers." the old guy said, whose name was Professor Rowan.

"Not me, just these two." Sienna said pointing to Logan and I.

"Okay, so please choose your starter pokemon." he said leading us to a table. Three pokemon I never seen before were eating. They were so adorable!

"This is Turtwig, the grass type. She is very quiet but loves to play with pokemon." Professor Rowan pointed to the green turtle who was cute., eating quietly.

"This is Chimchar, the fire type. He's a flirt and he never gives up in battles. " he continued, pointing to the orange monkey who was jumping around. He's just like Logan.

"Finally this is Piplup, the water type. She is very cheerful but can get stubborn and lazy at times." he said. Wow, the Piplup has my personality but I'm not stubborn.

They were all so cute! I couldn't decide!

"So which one will you guys choose?" Sienna asked petting the Turtwig.

"Hmmm…" I said, observing them each individually.

"I want the Chimchar!" Logan said happily claiming the Chimchar. The Chimchar cried happily and jumped on Logan's head.

"Of course. He is just like you." I sweat dropped.

I laughed. "Pip!" she laughed with me.

Logan glared at me but I ignored it.

Now I know who I wanted. Piplup. She is just like me. So yeah, we could be friends.

"I choose Piplup." I said smiling at Piplup who cried her name happily.

I saw the Turtwig sulk and I felt really bad for it. A frown was on my face.

Sienna saw her sadness and comforted her by petting her. "It's okay, I'm sure you'll get chosen next time." Sienna reassured.

"Here is their poke balls." Professor Rowan said giving me Piplup's ball and Chimchar's ball to Logan.

"Here are your pokedexes." he said giving Logan and I a pokedex.

"Thank you." we said together.

Professor Rowan nodded at us. "I want you to see every pokemon in the Sinnoh region to complete the pokedex. Good luck!" he said.

"Thank you!" Logan and I said.

"Okay, thank you professor. We better head to the next city." Sienna said.

We were about to leave the lab but Turtwig came running to Sienna, she grabbed her ankle. She was pleading her to not go.

"I see Turtwig has a liking to you." Professor Rowan said.

"Aww, that is so cute!" I squealed.

"I think Turtwig wants to go with you." the professor said.

Sienna looked at Turtwig who was pleading. She smiled. "I'll take Turtwig." she said.

"Okay, she has been here a long time, nobody chooses her." the old guy said sadly. I frowned. That was so sad.

He gave Sienna her pokeball. Turtwig was jumping for joy!

"Twig!" she cried. Sienna smiled and returned her to her pokeball.

We exited the lab. "Well guys, I have to go travel on my own. Bye!" Logan said leaving.

"Bye Logan! We'll battle again, when we meet!" I waved, smiling. Sienna waved.

"Well it looks like our adventure begins now." I said smiling.

"Yeah, we have to go to Jubilife City which is not far." Sienna said.

"Piplup!" Piplup shouted, putting her blue fin in the air. She was perched on my shoulder.

"Let's go!" I shouted, running to routes. Sienna sighed and followed me.

**(A/N) Yup and there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for not updating. Oh yeah, I just watched Cyberbully two days ago and it was awesome and dramatic. It was the best! Emily Osment played a good character. You have to watch it. The movie inspired me to make a Pokemon version of it! Yeah, so watch out for that. Look at my poll! Please vote! It's on my profile! Read my profile for information of my stories and other things! Review please! An Oc will appear in the next Chapter!**

**-ThePerfectTwox3**


	3. Entering Kai

**(A/N) I'm back for this story! I'm going to focus on this story the most. I actually have some great ideas for this story. You'll find out soon. ;) So there is an OC appearing in this story, he's a main character. I absolutely love the OC. He belongs to zflame393, he's awesome! This is for you zflame393! :D **

**I have been watching animes and I couldn't update in a while. Tokyo Mew Mew is just plain amazing. I watch Bleach, only on second episode T_T cause of Kristen who won't let me watch! **

**Here is Chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3: Entering Kai! **

"Bubble!" Mica commanded to the blue penguin. Piplup quickly obliged as she fired a stream of bubbles at the Starly. The Starly tried to flap its wings to dodge but was hit directly with the bubbles, the small gray bird was on the ground unconscious.

Mica jumped for joy as she just defeated the umpteenth Pokemon in the wild. Sienna rolled her eyes at her friend. Her pokemon, Altaria flew elegantly around Sienna.

"Would you stop battling till we make to Jubilife City?" Sienna sighed, wanting to head to the next city. Mica turned to face Sienna, her luscious brown hair whipping to the side as she turned her head.

"Fine, I just wanted to train Piplup," Mica explained as her Piplup climbed on Mica's head.

"Pip!" Piplup cried with happiness.

The girls started to walk through the grass. A city came into their view with flashy lights and business workers running up and down the street quickly. Billboards were perched on buildings.

As they made their way to the city, a male voice yelled,

"Shinx! Where are you going?"

Mica squinted her eyes for a clearer view for the guy running towards them. The guys had light brown hair, which was fairly short. His hair was similar to Ash's. He wore a light blue polo with white stripes with a dive ball emblazoned in the right hand chest area. He wore stylish blue jeans with creases. A white hat with a Shinx print was on tap of his head.

He had a panicked expression on his face as his eyes followed a small blue feline Pokemon running away from the guy.

The Shinx smirked at Mica but didn't see Sienna. He jumped into Mica's arms and cuddled into her chest. Mica had a confused expression on her face. The guy caught up to Mica and Sienna, he panted and held his knees. Mica had a better view on him, he had big hazel eyes that fitted him well.

"Oh, thank you! If you weren't there my Shinx would of run off somewhere." the guy panted.

"It's okay. Your Shinx is so cute!" Mica cooed, smiling at the grinning Shinx. Shinx threw his trainer a look like "You wish you were me right now."

The guy flushed as he looked at the pretty girls in front of him. His Shinx laughed at him as he blushed harder.

"Hi, I'm Mica, what's your name?" Mica asked politely whereas Sienna asked rudely,

"Yeah, who the hell are you?" Sienna asked roughly to the unknown person. She glared at him, a cold glare that sent shivers on the shy guy's spine.

"I-I'm K-k-Kai. K-Kai S-Sonus." Kai introduced himself, he stuttered and he blushed harder.

"I love your Shinx!" Mica cooed at the playful Shinx in her arms. He had a mischievous glint in his eye as he looked at Kai.

"I'm s-sorry, h-he j-j-jumps o-on p-pretty g-girls if h-he s-sees o-one." Kai responded shyly. Shinx then eyed Sienna and removed himself from Mica as he jumped into Sienna's arms.

"You're wasting our time." Sienna spat as she placed Shinx on the ground gently and her Altaria followed her trainer.

"I'm sorry, she's a little angry," Mica apologized. "So why are you blushing? Oh and thank you."

Kai's face turned redder as she talked to him. _A girl was talking to him. _

"It's okay, I don't mind." Kai blurted without stuttering.

"Oh, so what brings you here in Sinnoh?" Mica asked with a questioning glint in her eye.

"I'm just training in Sinnoh. I'm not participating in the Sinnoh league. I just want to make new friends and know more about myself and get stronger." Kai responded.

"Oh well I have to go get Sienna. I hope we see each other again!" Mica responded as she ran off to find Sienna with her Piplup following her.

"I wanted to travel-" Kai shouted but Mica was no where in his sight.

"With you." he finished with a sigh. Shinx laughed at him, with his ever stone around his neck bouncing as he laughed.

…

"Sienna!" Mica yelled as she tried to find her selfless friend. She spotted Altaria floating around Sienna walking to the Pokemon center.

Mica dashed to her friend, her Piplup running fast. "Why do you have to be so mean to him? He was nice." Mica told Sienna with a glare.

"So? He was wasting our time." Sienna spat as her Altaria chimed.

"Altaria!" she chimed pointing to Kai with her soft cloudy feather. Kai dashed to the girls. Kai huffed and puffed as he held his knees in front of them.

"What do you want?" Sienna asked with venom dripping as if she was a Seviper.

Kai quietly whimpered and faced Mica who looked confused. "I w-was wondering I-if I c-could t-travel w-w-with y-you g-guys." he asked, red faced as little drops of sweat came running down his forehead.

Mica flashed a bright smile and nodded. Sienna shook her head vigorously and yelled, "No! We don't need you! We're fine!"

Mica smacked Sienna's arm lightly. "We are going to travel with him whether you like it or not. Besides we could use another traveling partner."

Sienna sighed in defeat and reluctantly nodded. "But if that nuisance takes our time, I will ditch him." she said through her gritted teeth.

"Yay! Of course, Kai!" Mica squealed with joy.

"Lup!" Piplup agreed with her trainer.

"Ria! Ria!" Altaria chimed in agreement.

Shinx walked up to Mica with a smile on his face. The Everstone tied to his neck shining beautifully. Mica noticed the stone on his neck and looked at Kai.

"He doesn't want to evolve." Kai explained shyly.

"Oh…" Mica said.

'Well, come on! We have to go!" Sienna yelled impatiently as she stormed off with her Altaria. Mica and Kai quickly followed Sienna through Jubilife City to the exit.

Near the gate, was Professor Rowan surrounded by three people with a turquoise color bowl cut. Their uniforms were gray and black with a yellow 'G' in the middle of their chests. They had cold expressions on their faces.

"Give us your Pokemon, you old man!" a male grant ordered. The old professor looked panicked but sighed in relief as he spotted Mica, Kai, and Sienna.

"Mica! It's a good thing you are here! Take down these evil grunts." Rowan yelled.

"No problem Professor Rowan!" Mica answered facing the grunts with a determined look.

"Hey! Three against one is not fair! Turtwig, you can do this!" Sienna yelled pressing a poke ball making it larger as she threw it on the ground. In a flash of light, Turtwig appeared with a brave expression on his face.

Piplup climbed down Mica and jumped to her feet in front of her. "Pip!"

Shinx walked next to his companions ready to fight the grunts.

"Well look what we have here, a bunch of rookies saving an old guy!" a grunt shouted with cruel laughter.

"Shut it! I have more powerful pokemon but Turtwig is the one I'm using!" Sienna yelled.

"Well let's see if you are good as you think! Glameow, go!" the male grunt shouted as a feline cat with purple fur appeared.

"Zubat, go!" a female grunt yelled throwing a ball revealing a blind blue bat with purple wings.

"My turn! Skunky, let's go!" the male grunt calling out a skunk like pokemon with dark purple fur with yellow stripes.

"Piplup, use bubblebeam on Glameow!" Mica ordered. Piplup fired her bubblebeam at the Glameow.

"Dodge!" the grunt ordered. Glameow jumped as the bubble beam floated by it.

"Turtwig, use razor leaf on Skunky!" Sienna ordered. Razor sharp leaves shot out of Turtwig's twig on top of his head. The leaves were not evadable so Skunky was directly hit with the leaves.

"Twig!" the turtle cried with happiness as she hit the skunk.

"Shinx, thunder bolt on Zubat!" Kai ordered his pokemon. Shinx nodded and electricity cackled around his body. Shinx shot out a bolt of thunder at the bat pokemon. The bat pokemon was electrocuted and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Aargh!" the female grunt shouted with anger in defeat.

"Glameow, use fury swipes on Turtwig." the male grunt ordered roughly.

"Gla! Meow!" the feline cat meowed, while running with a glowing claw that scratched the ground as she came closer to Turtwig.

"Turtwig, use Energy Ball!" Sienna ordered. Turtwig charged a glowing green orb in her mouth.

"Tur…TWIG!" she cried as she fired the glowing green orb at Glameow. The cat cried in pain as it was hit by the orb. Glameow laid on the ground, unconscious. The male grunt recalled his defeated pokemon.

"Piplup, use Peck!" Mica shouted. Piplup's beak glowed brightly and extended. Piplup ran at full speed to tackle the Skunky.

"Pip, pip, pip, LUP!" Piplup cried as she tackled the Skunky with her beak.

The skunk pokemon flew to the sky and landed on the ground, hard. It laid unconscious.

"Drat!" the grunt said as he recalled Skunky.

"Team Galactic, retreat!" they screamed as they ran away.

"We did it!" Mica cheered, jumping in the air.

"Ah, thank you." Professor Rowan thanked them.

Kai and Sienna nodded. Shinx climbed onto Kai's head.

'Who's Team Galactic?" Mica asked.

"Ah, they are a team who want to conquer time and space. That is all I know." the professor said.

Mica nodded.

"Well thank you again, have fun on your adventure." the old man said as he took his leave.

"Okay, now what?" Mica asked, not knowing what to do.

"You could try and catch your first pokemon in Sinnoh," Sienna suggested.

"You're right! I haven't caught my first pokemon in Sinnoh!" Mica exclaimed. Mica dashed off in sight of a new pokemon she liked to catch. Piplup followed her quickly. Sienna chuckled at her friend. Kai scratched his head sheepishly.

…

Mica and her friends were trying to find their way to Oreburgh City for Mica's first gym battle.

"Are we there yet?" Mica asked lazily. Mica was so lazy like always.

"Not yet. You haven't caught your first pokemon yet, so just hurry up and get a pokemon." Sienna said coldly. Mica pouted and crossed her arms.

They continued walking in the forest in search of the city.

Suddenly, Shinx jumped off Kai's head and ran in front of them. "Shinx!" he cried as he stopped in front of a city. The three teens stopped in front of a city. Dust blew gently through the gentle breeze. The rocky ground was filled with sand and rocks. There was a mine in the city.

"Wow…" Mica said in awe, her eyes sparkling.

"To the gym!" Mica screamed as she skipped her way to the gym. A person was in front of the gym doors. Someone familiar.

"Logan?" Mica asked, squinting her eyes to focus.

"Oh hey Mica. I just got the Mine Badge." he greeted, the badge in his finger as he grinned cockily. Mica rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Step aside, lover boy." Mica said, scooting him away from the gym doors.

"The gym is closed, Roark, the gym leader, is out mining. Come back later." Logan told Mica.

"WHAT?" Mica screamed, she fell anime style. Piplup scratched her head sheepishly and sweat dropped.

"Why is she on the floor?" Kai asked as he saw Mica on the floor.

"Gym's closed for a few hours," Logan told Kai. "Wait, who are you?"

"K-Kai. I-I a-am traveling w-with M-Mica and S-Sienna." Kai answered nervously. Logan shot him a small glare. Jealousy?

Mica shot right up and brushed the dust off herself. "That's alright, that gives me more time to catch a pokemon."

"You haven't caught a pokemon yet?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, I'm looking for one that fits my standards." Mica responded with a cheery grin.

Logan nodded. "Well I'll be off to the next city." He waved and walked coolly to exit.

"I'll be looking for a pokemon." Mica said as she walked to the forest again outside of the city.

"What about us?" Sienna yelled.

"I don't know, do whatever. Just stay with Kai." Mica answered before she wasn't in their sight.

Sienna faced Kai slowly. He backed away slowly, his face full of fear. "I'm stuck with you. Come here, let's just train."

…

Mica made her way through the forest which was filled with pokemon. Tress were everywhere. Leaves danced their way to the earth elegantly, flowing with the wind. Starly were chirping melodiously. The sun shined with golden rays shooting down that were magnificent.

"Aargh! Why can't I find a pokemon that I like?" Mica asked herself, frustrated. Piplup nodded in agreement with her trainer.

"I'll just bring out my other pokemon for company." Mica said to herself grabbing two small pokeballs, she pressed the white button and they enlarged.

"C'mon out!" Mica shouted, throwing the pokeballs. In a flash of bright light, Absol and Dragonite appeared. Dragonite saw his trainer who smiled.

"Hey Dragonite." she said softly, hugging the big orange dragon. A single tear fell, rolling on Mica's cheek. Every time, she saw her Dragonite, she would cry and remember her grandma. Her grandma passed the day after Mica came back from Hoenn. Her grandma gave her Dratini, who is now a Dragonite. She released and looked at her Absol.

She kneeled down and ran her fingers through the soft white fur of Absol. "Hi, boy!" she said cheerfully.

"Okay, it's time to look for a new pokemon to catch." Mica said, wiping her tears.

Her pokemon followed Mica through the forest. Absol was by her legs and Piplup perched upon her shoulder. Dragonite flew high above Mica magnificently.

A rustle was heard in the bushes. A soft whimper was heard. Mica stopped in her tracks and looked around. A soft chime was heard but it was full of sadness and pain.

"Absol." Absol said, lifting his head up to look at his trainer. Mica looked at Absol who was looking to the right where the rustling came from. Mica crept to the bush slowly. Her fingers brushed through the leaves of the plant.

Another whimper came.

Mica brushed the rest and the whimpering revealed a Togetic who had a burn of on it's left wing. The Togetic had tears near its eyes and Mica felt bad for it. It's eyes were glimmering like crystals.

"Tic…" Togetic chimed softly, asking for help.

"You're hurt," Mica said, feeling sympathy. She reached out to help the Togetic but it took it the wrong way.

"Toge!" it screamed, moving away from Mica. Her hand retreated a little and Mica realized why Togetic was scared.

"I know you're scared. But please let me help you. I understand what you are feeling, Have you been abused by your trainer and been abandoned?" Mica asked, her eyes were in the verge of crying.

The small pokemon was silent until it nodded, understanding Mica. Mica nodded and let her tears fall. She hated when trainers abused their pokemon and treat it badly. A pokemon is a pokemon, no matter how weak it is. She hated what the pokemon had to go through with a bad trainer. Mica especially hated the trainer who abused it.

Togetic looked at Mica and forced out a smile. Togetic was the happiness pokemon after all. Mica gave a small smile and reached her hands out. Piplup poked her head next to Mica.

"Pip! Lup!" she chirped happily. Togetic laughed with glle as Mica carried her in her arms.

"Oh my god, that's a deep burn," Mica said looking at the burn.

"Uh, Dragonite would you mind flying us to Oreburgh City?" Mica asked her faithful pokemon. Dragonite nodded and bended down for Mica to climb on his back.

"Return Absol." Mica said recalling Absol in his respective pokeball. She pocketed the pokeball in her bag. Mica climbed onto Dragonite's back with Togetic in her arms. Piplup climbed in front of her trainer and held tight onto Dragonite. The dragon flapped his small wings and ascended into the sky very high.

The wind blew in their faces. The white and soft clouds were scattered in the skies. This was very beautiful and calming when they where flying.

"Descend, down there!" Mica said pointing to the city below them, that was small from looking from the sky.

Dragonite flew down onto the earth, the wind blowing forcefully. The city came closer into their view. Dragonite gently landed on the ground. Mica and Piplup quickly got off and Mica thanked Dragonite. She recalled him to his pokeball.

Mica ran to the Pokemon Center with her Piplup following. She opened the glass door and walked in front of the counter where Nurse Joy was. She saw her friends come closer to her.

"Mica, what happened?" Sienna asked with concern. Mica ignored her question and handed the injured pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"Oh my! Chansey, please take care of Togetic!" Nurse Joy said as she placed the burnt pokemon on the gurney which two Chansey were holding.

"I'll be there in a moment," Nurse Joy said.

"Is she going to be okay?" Mica asked worriedly.

"I don't know but it's just a first degree burn. I think she can make it." Nurse Joy assured her. Mica sighed in relief.

"Wait, haven't I see you before? Are you a Hastings, by any chance?" Nurse Joy asked Mica. Mica nodded and smiled.

"Oh my! A Hastings! Are you going to sign up for the Pokemon League? Wow, a relative of Michelle Hastings!" Nurse Joy praised.

"Yes, my name is Mica Hastings." Mica said, smiling.

Nurse Joy nodded and typed up something on the computer. A card came out of the computer. She handed it to Mica. It was a card that said you were entered in the league. It had her name and information.

"Now, I will attend to your Togetic." the nurse said going to Togetic's room. Mica nodded and decided to wait until Nurse Joy was done.

…

One hour later…

Mica was pacing impatiently. "Calm down…" she chanted.

Nurse Joy carefully exited the room and closed the door slowly. She walked over to Mica who looked at her for some news.

Mica came closer to the pink haired nurse. "How is she?"

"She's fine, you could let her out of the center now, if you want to." Nurse Joy sighed. Mica sighed happily.

"Can I take her now?" Mica asked. Nurse Joy smiled and nodded. Nurse Joy went back to the room and brought Togetic in her arms.

"Toge!" Togetic chimed cheerfully. Her angelic nature was so beautiful. Her wing wasn't burnt anymore but it had a small scar.

Togetic flew to Mica gracefully and placed herself in her arms. "I'm glad you are better!"

"That's great, I think you can battle Roark now." Sienna told Mica. Mica smiled hugely.

"Really! Yay!" Mica shouted with glee. Togetic's face faltered and she chimed sadly.

"Nurse Joy, can you take care of Togetic for me?" Mica asked.

"I would love to." the nurse smiled.

"Bye Togetic, stay strong…" Mica said softly as she and her friends made their way out of the center.

"Togetic…tic." Togetic cried softly as she saw Mica leaving, the one who saved her. The one who cared for her. She's the one who didn't abuse her. Her regular trainer abused her.

Mica stopped with her brown hair covering her eyes. She smiled and turned around slowly. She smiled at Togetic.

She walked over to Togetic and kneeled down to her size. "Togetic, would you like to come with me?"

"Togetic!" Togetic accepted with happiness. Mica took out a poke ball and tapped the ball onto Togetic's forehead. She was engulfed in red light and into the pokeball. The ball shook and shook. I finally stopped with a _Ding _noise.

"Yes I caught a Togetic! My first pokemon caught in Sinnoh Region!" Mica cheered holding up the pokeball.

"Pip!" Piplup cried with happiness, jumping in the air with her trainer.

**(A/N) This took forever, I was going to finish this and update two days ago but there was a stupid blackout so it deleted this file but luckily Microsoft saved it! So yeah, sorry I haven't been updating this story. I'm going to focus on this seriously. Wait, check out my poll on my profile! Nothing else to say, till next time…**

**-ThePerfectTwox3**


	4. First Gym Battle For Mica!

**(A/N) Another chapter! I'm so excited for this chapter! Well there is going to be a lot going on in this chapter. Like a lot. But, I can't update for a long time because of school. No updates for like three months or more! I'm going to cry cause I love writing. I won't be leaving but I'm not going to update in early September. I'll update a lot this month. Here is Chapter 4! ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: First Gym Battle For Mica! <strong>

"Isn't she just adorable!" Mica squealed, hugging her Togetic tightly. She flew gracefully above Mica's head as she released from the hug. Shinx turned his head arrogantly at Togetic, his face had a pink hue.

"So, what made you catch her?" Sienna asked Mica. Mica's face faltered and hung her head down low with her bangs covering her eyes. She gritted her teeth angrily. Her chocolate eyes gleaming. Her fists clenched onto her sides. Togetic looked at her new trainer worriedly.

"I took Togetic cause she _deserves _a good trainer _not _a monster who would abuse her. Pokemon have feelings too, they deserve the best and not be treated like an item. Pokemon aren't just for battling, they're your friends. Togetic was abused just when you just see the burn on her wing or ordered one of his or her pokemon to attack it." Mica spoke softly but with anger. Sienna put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's okay, Togetic has a fantastic trainer now." Sienna said, rubbing Mica's back.

"Yeah, she's right." Kai joined in the conversation.

"Thanks guys, anyways I have to get my first badge now!" Mica said happily, changing her angry mood to cheerful.

"Toge! Tic!" Togetic chimed melodiously. Mica giggled before dashing to the gym with Piplup and Togetic following her. Her friends following her also.

* * *

><p>"Sir, I have the information you need about the subject," a Galactic grunt said standing near the door with a folder with papers in his hands.<p>

A shadowy figure was sitting in a black rolling chair in front of a gray metal desk. He turned his seat but he still was a dark figure. He smirked slightly, his hands clasped together.

"Excellent, now give them to me." the figure ordered as he reached his hand out for the folder. The grunt quickly gave it to him. The shadowy figure opened the folder and smirked evilly. A picture of Mica was in the folder with her personal information.

"A Hastings, I'll take my revenge on you for dispersing Team Galatic. Michelle Hastings, your great grandmother saved the world but I will get even with you." he laughed evilly with his pale hands grasping the folder tightly.

"Keep an eye on the subject," the man said to the grunt.

"Yes, sir!" the grunt nodded.

The man smirked, his black eyes piercing. "Revenge is mine…"

* * *

><p>"Is the gym leader here?" she asked a man who was standing next to the door.<p>

"Yeah, he's right there," he said, pointing to a man with a dark red hair that reached to his shoulders. He wore glasses and was wearing a gray mining suit and yellow mining hat. He wore black boots.

"Ah, a challenger." Roark smiled as he walked up to Mica.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Mica said with determination.

"Lup! Piplup!" the blue penguin cheered.

"I, as a gym leader accepts your challenge. A single battle with two pokemon each." he said.

Mica nodded and they walked to the opposites sides of the rocky field in front of them. Kai and Sienna were watching from the stands with Shinx next to Kai. They watched intently, hoping to start the match.

"You can go first…" Roark said, with determination. Mica nodded and grabbed a pokeball from her belt.

"Togetic, I have faith in you!" Mica shouted throwing the red and white ball onto the ground. In a flash of white light, Togetic appeared, crying her name. She flew in mid level, her wings moving up and down.

"You should know better that rock types have an advantage against flying types! Geodude, go!" Roark smirked, throwing a ball onto the rocky ground. A pokemon appeared with a rocky form with two arms stretching from its sides. It had no legs at all, it floated in the air.

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to trusts in type advantages all the time. You don't know that I will lose." Mica countered with a glare.

"Togetic, use Metronome!" Mica commanded her angelic pokemon. Togetic wiggled her white finger with a blue orb glowing from the tip. Togetic fired a blast of flames from her mouth at Geodude.

"Dodge it and use rock throw!" Roark commanded while pointing his finger. The rock pokemon moved to the right as it past the flames. It picked up a large rock from the ground and tossed it at Togetic.

"Fly up and use sweet kiss!" Mica ordered. Togetic obliged and flew up. She blew a kiss at Geodude which hit it in the face. It became confused as it moved unconsciously.

"Geodude, snap out of it!" he ordered his confused pokemon.

"Geo…" Geodude cried while punching in the air.

"Yes! To finish this use metronome once more!" Mica ordered, knowing that she would win the match. Togetic wiggled her white finger with a blue orb shining from the tip.

"Pri! Tic!" Togetic cried, firing a blast of water at the confused pokemon. The confused Geodude couldn't do anything, it was hit with a wave of water splashed at it.

"Geo…dude." he said before fainting. The referee raised a red flag in Mica's side.

"Match goes to the challenger, Mica!" the referee. Sienna cheered with glee as her friend won the match.

"Go Mica, you can win this!" Sienna shouted, encouraging her friend.

"It's not over yet. Time for my strongest pokemon to battle! Cranidos, go!" Roark said, throwing a pokeball. A gray pokemon with blue on its sides appeared. It looked like a dinosaur. Its claws on its feet scratched the ground over and over. His head had a few spikes. He grinned mischievously.

"Cranidos!' Cranidos growled viciously.

"Ok, Togetic return," Mica said recalling her in her pokeball. "Piplup, believe in yourself!" she sent out her Piplup who walked out to the field, readying her stance.

"Pip! Lup!" she chirped.

"You may have the first move," Roark said.

"Fine by me, Piplup, bubblebeam!" Mica ordered her small penguin. She fired a stream of bubble from her beak at Cranidos.

"Counter it with headbutt," Roark smirked.

Cranidos ran at full speed with a white glow around it. He ran to the bubbles and they burst when he made contact with them. He was intact.

Mica gasped in disbelief and her Piplup did the same. Cranidos charged at Piplup, he tackled the penguin and lifted her with his head and threw her to the wall. A crater was made in the wall with Piplup in the middle. There were bruises on her body.

"Are you alright, Piplup?" Mica asked worriedly. Piplup nodded slowly and jumped back into the field.

"Lup!" Piplup cried with determination.

"Mica, if you can't attack with projectile attacks, try physical attacks!" Sienna shouted. Mica looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, Piplup use Peck!" Mica ordered, hoping it would work. Piplup's beak enlarged, glowing white with brilliance. Piplup ran at full speed at Cranidos.

"Use pursuit, right now!" the rock gym leader ordered. A purple ring formed around Cranidos and he charged at Piplup. The pokemon collided with their moves canceling creating a huge explosion. Mica shielded her eyes with her arms.

The smoke cleared and revealed Piplup breathing heavily. A few scratches and bruises were on her body. Cranidos was standing triumphantly with only little damage taken.

Mica gritted her teeth. _"How could I weaken Cranidos if I can't attack it? If only it could be hit without Piplup attacking it but how?" _Mica looked around the rocky field and she looked at the rocks. An idea came to her mind.

"_That's it! The rocks!" _Mica thought, smiling to herself.

"Let's finish this with headbutt!" Roark ordered thinking he would win.

"Stay right there, Piplup." Mica commanded softly. Piplup turned to her trainer like she was insane.

"Don't worry, trust me." Mica smirked. Piplup nodded, believing her trainer.

"What is she doing? She's going to lose if she's not doing anything." Kai shouted.

Sienna turned to him with her eye twitching. She was really irritated by Kai saying that.

"Shut up. Just watch the match and look what's going to happen. Mica isn't stupid. She has a plan and I know it." she said angrily. Kai stared at her backing up a little. He scooted a few seats away from her.

"I didn't say she was stupid," Kai muttered hoping Sienna won't hear, unfortunately she did.

Sienna whipped her head at him, her arms crossed. Her red strand whipping to the side of her face. 'What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Kai said, waving his hands in front of him defensively. Shinx laughed at his trainer.

Cranidos charged at the defenseless Piplup. Piplup looked nervous but stood in a brave stance. She waited for Mica to say something.

Mica watched Cranidos dash at Piplup. He was about to tackle Piplup but Mica yelled,

"Piplup jump on the rocks!"

Before Cranidos could crash into Piplup, she jumped onto on of the rocks. Cranidos stopped and looked at Piplup with a glare. Roark gritted his teeth.

"Headbutt once more!" Roark yelled. Cranidos charged at Piplup with the rock under Piplup.

"Jump onto another rock!" Mica smirked. Piplup jumped to another boulder while Cranidos crashed into the rock. Cranidos shook his head from the impact.

Mica smirked triumphantly at her plan.

"I told you she had a plan!" Sienna yelled at Kai like a four year old.

"C'mon headbutt again! This time, hit her!" Roark screamed with frustration.

"Jump on another rock, Piplup!" Mica ordered. Piplup hopped onto another rock. Cranidos crashed with the rock. He flew backwards on the ground, dizzy.

"Now, use bubblebeam to finish it!" Mice yelled with determination.

"PIP! LUPPPP!" Piplup shouted before she fired a stream of bubbles at Cranidos.

Cranidos was hit with the bubbles. He laid unconsciously with spirals replaced as eyes.

"Return Cranidos…" Roark said recalling his pokemon. He thanked it quietly before pocketing it.

"We won!" Mice squealed while jumping up and down.

"Pip!" Piplup chirped victoriously.

Sienna and Kai cheered while Shinx jumped up and down.

Roark walked over to Mica with a badge in his hands. "I present you the Mine Badge. You have true strength! You deserve this!" Roark smiled while handing it to Mice.

"My first badge!" Mica squealed in delight. She placed the badge in her badge case and put it back in her bag.

Sienna and Kai congratulated Mica.

"Bye Roark!" Mica waved before leaving the gym.

"She's a hell of a kid…" Roark commented before laughing.

* * *

><p>"Where to next?" Mica asked with Piplup in her arms.<p>

"Floaroma Town…" Sienna answered.

Mica nodded and sneaked her hand into her brown chocolate bag for a chocolate bar. She ripped the wrapper and nibbled on the sweet bar. "Ah, sweet chocolate!" she cooed in delight as she licked the chocolate bar. Kai raised an eyebrow in confusion and opened his mouth to ask but Sienna put a hand to his mouth.

"Don't ask." she grumbled with a glare. Kai turned red from embarrassment. Shinx snickered in laughter at his trainer.

"Hey Kai, do you have anymore pokemon than Shinx?" Mica asked, licking her chocolate bar hungrily. Kai nodded.

"Yup! I only have one though. Here he is!" Kai answered throwing a poke ball to the ground. An unknown pokemon appeared with big black eyes. It looked like small crocodile except it was a sand color with pale blue stripes.

"Sand!" it cried, swishing its tail.

"I've never seen this pokemon before, what's he called?" Mica asked, observing the small pokemon.

"Same here. Is it from the new region?" Sienna asked, crossing her arms.

"Yup! His name is Sandile!" Kai responded while scratching the back of his head.

"Piplup!" Piplup introduced herself to the pokemon. She waved her blue fin. The Sandile, unexpectedly, attacked the penguin with a tackle attack.

"Pip!" she cried rolling over back to Mica.

"Oh I'm sorry…he tends to that a lot." Kai said, sweat dropped.

"No worries…" Mica said, picking up Piplup back in her arms. Piplup glared at the crocodile.

"Well anyways, he's not a troublemaker like Sonic, my Shinx." Kai informed, recalling the pokemon. Shinx snickered.

"Whatever, I see Floaroma Town, right ahead…" Sienna said, pointing to a small town with flowers blooming. It looked really cute with all the colorful flowers, some honey trees were around. A flower shop was right in the middle, no surprise there.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Mica squealed, her eyes brightening. Piplup nodded with her trainer.

"Well I think we sh-OW!" Sienna cried in pain as she fell down on the rock path, leading to the town. Mica, by instinct, helped her up.

"Watch where you're going!" Sienna shouted at the girl in front of her who had a Wigglytuff next to her. The girl looked about Sienna's age. Her dirty blonde hair was curled flawlessly, it reached to her back. Her eyes were a deep green like the color of the luscious grass. She wore a purple tank top with a brown belt around a pair of cargo short shorts. A pair of glittery black sandals were on her feet. By the looks of her, she looked snobby.

The snobby girl rolled her eyes arrogantly. "Why don't you look what's in front of you?"

Sienna was ticked off by her already. Her fists clenched and her teeth gritted. Her eyes turned fiery as she looked directly at the girl in front of them. No one ever stood up to Sienna except Mica or others but strangers, no. This girl was like Sienna's match. Sienna would never let that happen, ever.

"Excuse me? No one messes with me. Why don't you run your little skimpy legs off somewhere! It's a little too early for you to walk the streets right now." Sienna retorted, her eyes flashing. Mica and Kai snickered at Sienna's comment.

The girl gasped, her pink pokemon huffing.

"Well, someone should mess with you. That someone would be me. For your information, I am not like that. I think that's what you are. I think you should be running the streets right now, you look desperate." the girl countered, forming a smirk.

Sienna looked at the air next to her and her lips tightened and she faced the girl again. The girl crossed her arms in defiance.

"Hey! Don't talk to my friend like that!" Mica joined in, glaring at the girl.

"Oh look, you have a companion. Two for the price of one…" the girl smirked, happy what she said.

Mica looked hurt, she brought a hand up to slap her. No one insulted Mica like that. Mica would brush it off but this, no, this was too far. Sienna grabbed her hand.

"Don't. Let me handle this…" Sienna told Mica sharply. A faint smile appeared on her face. Mica nodded reluctantly.

"Who do you think you are?" Sienna asked furiously, getting in the girl's face.

"I am Victoria Mandez. I took third place in the Kanto league. I am one of the hottest models in Sinnoh. Top Ten. Number 5!" Victoria said proudly with a smirk on her face.

"I don't care for your information. I don't care who you are." Sienna said through her gritted teeth.

"More like Top Ten Most Snobby Models…" Mica muttered, giggling under her breath. Kai heard her and snickered with her.

Victoria noticed Kai and smirked. "Oh what a cutie! Why is he traveling with you two when he should be traveling with me?" she said stepping closer to Kai. He stopped laughing when Victoria's finger tickled his chin.

He blushed furiously at the girl's touch.

"Don't get him involved. I challenge you to a battle! Four pokemon each!" Sienna challenged.

"Took you long enough to ask…" Victoria said facing Sienna.

"Good. Let's start!" Sienna said, heading to a grassy field with some flowers blooming. Victoria and Wigglytuff followed her.

"I'll referee…" Mica offered, heading to the middle of the field. Sienna and Victoria were in the opposite sides of the field.

Sienna and Victoria stared down, glaring at each other with fiery eyes. Kai was laid back next to a tree with Sonic, his Shinx, laying on his lap. "Go Sienna!" he cheered.

"Okay, begin!" Mica yelled.

"I'll go first! Wigglytuff, come on sweetheart!" Victoria shouted as the fat pink pokemon walking to the battlefield, puffing.

"Okay, Altaria, you can do this!" Sienna shouted, throwing the poke ball onto the field. In a flash of light, Altaria appeared, chiming. Her cloud feathers, flapping elegantly.

"Begin!" Mica shouted.

Sienna and Victoria faced each other, glaring with their determined stance. Their pokemon next to them, ready to win for their trainer. Mica watched intently and Kai looked worried. The battle begins.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I had to end it there! As you can see, Sienna found her match. That was my OC Victoria. I just thought of it. Yeah, she's snobby. I love it. When they insulted each other, I'm sorry it was too harsh. I implied their insults. You should know what they were talking about. Yup, they called each other a *. you know what I'm talking about. You're all smart. I didn't want the conversation to be like "You're ugly" or "You're fat!" No, that's immature. **

**Hope you all enjoy it! Review! Please! What happened to my reviewers? Please Review, that would make me totally happy! My poll, check it out. Check my profile cause I have more future stories that I will write soon. I think you will love them! Till next time,**

**-ThePerfectTwox3**


	5. Rivalry Begins

**(A/N) Hey! I love where this story is going. Trying to make more chapters. It's interesting. Thank you zflame393 for your review! Thank you! Oh and big news! I need more Ocs, just submit them in! I'm uploading this even though I said I will be back till December! Oh well, consider this a gift!**

**Here is Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: Rivalry Begins**

* * *

><p>Sienna stood with determination with her Altaria in the battlefield. Her green eyes flashing at Victoria. The tension in the battlefield rising. "Get ready to lose,"<p>

Victoria crossed her arms in defiance and she flipped her dirty blonde hair to the side. "I should be saying that," Victoria smirked.

Sienna gritted her teeth then reached her hand out to prepare an attack, her hair blowing. "Altaria, use Dragon Dance!"

A read aura and electricity danced through Altaria's cloud body. She flew up into the sky magnificently as the red aura glowed powerfully and beautifully.

'Oh please this is not a contest," Victoria scoffed.

"So? It's called technique, you should try it…" Sienna smirked. Victoria glared at her then looked at her Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff, use mega punch!" Victoria ordered, grounding her feet. Wigglytuff nodded, her cheeks puffing as she glared at Altaria with purple staining her face.

Her right fist glowed pure white with power as she ran at Altaria who was in the sky. She jumped and raised her fist at Altaria. Sienna smirked as her plan worked.

"Counter with Aerial Ace!" Sienna commanded to her pokemon. The dragon bird nodded as she flew directly as Wigglytuff with her wings glowing with power.

"Tuff!" Wigglytuff cried as she connected with Altaria.

"Ria-a!" Altaria cried with all her might. An explosion occurred with power stretching out with wind. Sienna stood her ground, waiting to see what happened.

The smoke cleared, it revealed Wigglytuff on the ground, panting. Altaria had a few bruises while she flew.

Victoria gasped as her Wigglytuff stood up tiredly. "Are you okay sweetie?"

Wigglytuff nodded reluctantly, wanting to win the match.

Victoria smirked as she had a plan. "Thunderbolt!" she screamed.

Sienna's eyes widened as well as Mica's and Kai's. "WHAT!"

"You see, Wigglytuff can learn some moves that aren't her type." Victoria explained, smiling evilly. Wigglytuff charged with electricity cackling through her body as she fired a bolt of thunder at Altaria.

Sienna chuckled at Victoria who looked confused.

"Why are you laughing?" she yelled in frustration.

"Double Team and use dragon pulse!" Sienna answered, her finger pointing.

Altaria made swift copies of itself making the real one blend in with the copies. They circled around Wigglytuff who looked around nervously. The Altaria fired rings of purple dragon rings at the confused Wigglytuff.

"No!" Victoria exclaimed as her Wigglytuff laid on the ground, unconscious. The copies faded as the real one flew happily in the battlefield.

Victoria gritted her teeth as she recalled her defeated pokemon. "You did fantabulous…" she whispered as she pocketed.

"Great job, Altaria, you deserve a good rest," Sienna said as she returned Altaria into her respective pokeball. She pocketed it.

"Round One goes to Sienna!" Mica announced happily as she pointed to Sienna. Kai cheered shyly…

"Go Sienna!" he cheered nervously. Shinx jumped up and down cheerfully.

Sienna smiled proudly at herself.

"This is not over yet!" Victoria snarled menacingly. "Luxray, baby, let's go!" she called out the final evolution of Shinx. Luxray growled at Sienna as he stood majestically.

Shinx stared at it with full attention. He looked astounded at how his final evolution looked. He shook his head and decided to watch the battle intently.

"An electric type, huh? Well this may sound stupid but, Milotic, you can do this!" Sienna called out as she released the beautiful serpent pokemon. The huge serpent cried out beautifully showing her sparkling body.

"Sienna? You're at disadvantage!" Mica exclaimed, shocked that Sienna would do that.

"Don't worry I got this…" Sienna said with determination.

"You better get it, Thunder!" Victoria ordered to the big feline electric type. Sparks flew around Luxray's smooth body and thunder shot right out of Luxray, straight at Milotic.

Beads of sweat were running down Sienna's face. She watched as the thunder came straight at the calm Milotic. Her eyes darted around the battlefield as she looked what was happening before her eyes. "Ice Beam to counter it…" she said calmly. Milotic's eyes narrowed at Sienna and nodded.

She cried her name melodiously as she fired a beam of ice at the thunder coming straight at her. The moves cancelled each other and the battling pokemon stood back a little from the impact. Sienna waited for the smoke to clear. Luxray was no where in sight. A pair of red gold eyes flashed amongst the smoke then faded slowly. Sienna looked around for it but it was no where to be found. Milotic darted her eyes in search as well but nothing. A cackle of electricity was heard and a voice shouted.

"Now, Luxray!" Victoria shouted to her Luxray. Right as the smoke disappeared, Luxray jumped and his fangs sparkled with electricity. Milotic was caught off guard and Sienna eyes widened in shock as she saw Luxray penetrate its fangs into Milotic. Milotic cried out in pain as she was shocked repeatedly.

"Mirror Coat!" Sienna shouted, not wanting to hear pain from Milotic. Milotic covered itself in a pink clear coat and Luxray bounced right off. Milotic was hurt badly and electricity jumped around her body. She was now paralyzed.

"To finish this, Luxray use Spark!" Victoria shouted, knowing she would win.

Luxray dashed with electricity around it. "Ray!" he cried as he tackled Milotic with thunder. Milotic cried before falling into the ground, unconscious. Sienna looked in shock at her defeated pokemon and sighed.

"I shouldn't of used you against him, I'm stupid for using you. Now, take a long rest," she smiled before returning her and pocketing her.

"You are stupid…" Victoria commented with a smirk. Sienna turned to face her as an eerie purple aura enflamed Sienna's body, her eyes piercing at Victoria.

"Look what you did, you got her in rage mode." Mica yelled at Victoria. "That was a mistake…"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR COMMENTS! YOU SNOBBY WITCH! WELL YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Sienna raged as she glared at Victoria. She didn't wince at her voice or rage, she looked bored.

"Whatever you say…" she scoffed. Sienna pointed her index finger strictly and was about to retort but Mica stopped her.

"Sienna, calm down. Please?" Mica asked nervously. Sienna stared then reluctantly nodded. Kai looked frightened at Sienna in rage mode. Shinx laughed him.

"Gallade, we'll take her down together." Sienna shouted as she called out her psychic pokemon. In a flash of light, Gallade came out. He took his stance with his bladed arms in front of him in defense.

"Lade…" he spoke quietly. Mica blinked in confusion and stared at the humanoid that was in the battlefield. She turned her head to Sienna for an answer.

"Oh, Mica…" Sienna smiled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I forgot to tell you that I caught another pokemon in this region…actually two."

Mica opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Victoria scoffing, "More battling, less talking!" Mica glared at the blonde girl and went back to position.

"Why don't you just send out your next pokemon!" Sienna retorted back. Bickers and insults were toss at each of the girls. Kai trembled with frustration as his fists clenched. He abruptly stood up and unexpectedly yelled,

"SHUT UP AND BATTLE!"

The girls turned their heads in astonishment. Their mouths opened in shock at Kai's outburst. Kai realized what he just did and sat back down against the tree.

"Whoa, shy guy finally found his voice…" Sienna commented, earning a giggle from Mica.

"Ooh la la, Kai's a feisty one when he's not shy. Naughty…Vicky likey." Victoria purred, licking her lips seductively. Sienna rolled her eyes at the snobby girl.

"Hello? Battle here!" Mica yelled.

"Oh…Persian, baby!" Victoria purred as she kissed the pokeball then throwing it. In a flash of white light, a tan feline appeared with a red jewel on its forehead. It was licking its fur gingerly with the long whiskers from its nose.

"Gallade, Psycho Cut!" Sienna yelled, starting the next match. A light green aura shined from Gallade's blades, mixing with power. His blades flashed magnificently as he shot large sharpened blade with green power at the feline.

"Use shadow claw!" Victoria smirked as her fists clenched. Persian ran with full speed with its right paw engulfed with a ghostly and dark large claw scratching the ground. The disc of blades spun directly at Persian.

Persian jumped over the discs as it came across him, he pounced at Gallade who stood calmly. As the cat was about to slash the humanoid with the dark claw, Gallade stopped it with his blade, his eyes flashing at the cat. "Ga…" he said.

Sienna smiled at her smart pokemon and ordered the next command, "Close combat!"

Victoria looked stunned as Gallade used his free blade to slash and kick Persian over and over. He kicked the cat with a swift kick, the cat laid unconscious already.

"WHAT? HOW COULD THAT BE! JUST ONE ATTACK! IMPOSSIBLE!" Victoria cried in disbelief as her nails dug into her hair.

"Well it's possible, it just happened," Sienna smirked as she grabbed a pokeball to return Gallade. Gallade nodded before being engulfed in a red light. Victoria shot her a cold glare before returning her feline cat.

"Just one more to go and you'll be sorry you ever messed with me," Sienna smiled before retrieving a poke ball with a heart symbol on the middle. "Get ready for this!" Sienna smiled slyly before enlarging it.

"Oh well get ready for Papa Bear!" Victoria smirked evilly as her eyes darted at the field. Sienna raised an eyebrow. Papa Bear? What the heck does she mean by that. Victoria tossed the red and white ball and in a flash of light, an unusually tall bear appeared with a yellow outlined circle on its belly. A red scar was coming down from its right eye. The right eye had no pupil, just fully white. The bear growled with full anger as its claws were sharpened, Probably an accident happened to its eye. The bear stomped and glared at Sienna as his teeth gritted and a power emitted from him. Orange power raged with mighty as he roared powerfully. Mica and Kai were in pure shock and horror as they scanned the utterly huge monster before them. A normal Ursaring would be six or seven feet tall but this Ursaring shot at around ten inches. Even though it looked scary, Sienna never showed fear.

"Lopunny! I'm depending on you!" Sienna cried before tossing the ball. In a flash of light, a rabbit appeared. Instead of having a light mocha fur on its ears and wrists. It had a light pink color which made her looking stunning than ever. Her eyes pierced a bright red. She posed a model shot before winking.

"Meet Lopunny! My first pokemon I caught in Sinnoh. She's a shiny," Sienna bragged. Lopunny cried melodiously before getting into stance.

Mica smiled widely at the beautiful pokemon before her. "She's so beautiful!"

"Well, just one more. How about we make this a little interesting…" Victoria smirked with an evil glint in her eye.

"How so?" Sienna asked.

"If I win, which will happen," Victoria laughed snobbishly. "I get to have that bunny of yours…" she finished with a smirk.

Sienna looked taken a back at the deal. Lopunny looked even more surprised. She looked at her trainer with plea. "Lop?"

Mica looked astonish before glaring at Victoria. "What? Why the heck would you do that?"

"Because I get whatever I want and that bunny will be mine. You'll never defeat my Ursaring! I'll give you a chance to forfeit so I'll just take her without her damaged," she answered.

Sienna's bangs covered her eyes as it revealed a shadow under. Her green eyes looked up before responding, "No, I am going to beat you. I accept your deal. But if I win, I keep her." Sienna said before facing Victoria. Lopunny whipped her head at her trainer in disbelief. Sienna looked at her softly.

"Trust me, you won't go to her…" Sienna reassured.

"Very well then…" Victoria smiled evilly before breaking into a maniacal laugh. Sienna took a good stance.

The Ursaring towered over the rabbit as his eyes frightened her.

"Lopunny, bounce into the sky!" Sienna ordered. The rabbit jumped into the air flawlessly, she was high in the air. The Ursaring looked up like it was nothing.

"Ice beam while spinning!" the green eyed trainer ordered. Lopunny fired a beam of cold ice while she spun down directly at Ursaring.

"Crush claw!" Victoria laughed evilly.

Ursaring's claw extended as a white energy filled with power engulfed it. As the ice beam shot down, the bear shoved the beam out of it's way. And reached for Lopunny as it came down. "Punny!" she cried before being grabbed by the neck by the bear. its grip was too strong as Lopunny tried to pull his huge paws away. Her legs were swinging as she was lifted.

Sienna gasp and she couldn't let that Ursaring hurt Lopunny or even worse. "No! Lopunny!"

Victoria laughed before commanding, "Hyper beam on it!" Sienna's eyes widened in shock and fear. That could kill her. Sienna had to do something.

Ursaring opened its mouth which was in front of Lopunny's face. A small orange orb charged and grew bigger by the second.

"Lopunny! Ice Beam! Hurry!" Sienna shouted. Lopunny turned its head and fired a direct ice beam on the bear's face before it could fire the beam. Kai exhaled in relief, thinking it would be the end. His Shinx, well, was watching the battle with all his attention. Mica was also focusing on the battle.

Victoria gritted her teeth as her plan failed. "Hammer Arm!"

Ursaring's arm was engulfed in white power as it charged at Lopunny. "URSA!" it growled as it came close.

"Use attract!" Sienna cried. Lopunny nodded before winking and her body was outlined with pink. A heart formed after she winked and floated to the bear. The heart hit it and small heart were formed as they floated away. A ring of pink engulfed into Ursaring. Sienna smiled widely but it quickly faltered as she noticed it didn't take affect. "Why isn't attract working?"

Victoria laughed evilly once again before responding, "You see, my darling doesn't get infatuated because I trained it to be not infatuated or fall in love. How? I never let it near females and he naturally is unaffected by that move…"

Sienna gritted her teeth. Ursaring charged closer at Lopunny, his arm ready to smash her with it.

"Jump Kick to counter!" Sienna yelled desperately. Lopunny swiftly jumped and put it leg in front of her as it charged with power.

"LOPUNNY!" the rabbit pokemon cried. Her leg connected with the bear's arm. They stood like that for a moment before an explosion occurred. Lopunny skidded back a few feet before the hammer arm hit her. She flew and landed hard on the ground.

Ursaring had a few damage on him because of the explosion but it was nothing serious like Lopunny.

Lopunny reluctantly got up, it wobbled on it's feet. Bruises were visible on her body. "Lopunny, please we have to win this…Ice beam on the ground!" Sienna ordered.

Lopunny nodded in pain before firing a beam of ice on the ground. Ice grew quickly on the ground, the battlefield was now like a ice ring. Lopunny began skating before slapping Ursaring with a Dizzy punch without command. Sienna's eyes widened in shock at what Lopunny did. She then smiled. Lopunny was totally pissed and angry at Ursaring.

Ursaring shook his head from the attack before gaining his stance back. 'That will not stop my Ursaring. Earthquake!" the ground shook as Ursaring stomped its foot. The ground started to crack and the ice fell in. Sienna, Mica, and Kai stood their ground as they wobbled.

The ground eased but it started to crack widely. "Lopunny, jump and use Dizzy punch!"

Lopunny jumped before she could fall into the ground. She dashed at the other half of the cracked ground as her ears shined a rainbow of colors. She reached to the bear and punched him repeatedly. "Lup, punny!" the rabbit cried. She was going to retreat back but a claw grabbed her leg and raised her up. The bear used his other hand to hold her neck tightly. The rabbit struggled to get out of his grasp as her as her above his head.

"Lopunny!" Sienna screamed, hurt that her pokemon was in pain.

"HAHA! URSARING, USE HYPER BEAM!" Victoria screamed with pure evil written on her face. Ursaring raised its head at Lopunny and charged a hyper beam.

"No! Lopunny!" Sienna yelled as she tried to save her but she couldn't. She failed. She failed her pokemon. She couldn't believe that she lost and that Lopunny would go to that girl.

A powerful orange beam shot at Lopunny. Lopunny cried before being shot into the sky with the beam beneath her. She was high in the sky and she fell slowly and met with the ground with full force. Sienna cried and fell on her knees. A tear fell and it fell slowly to the ground. The crystal tear made a little splash noise. "I'm sorry…"

Mica looked as she was about to cry. Her eyes watered. She couldn't believe it either.

"She's mine now!" Victoria laughed maliciously. Mica shot her glare but it didn't mean anything. It couldn't stop a deal nor it didn't change.

Lopunny laid motionless on the ground. Sienna wiped her tears away and stood up. She stepped on the battlefield to tell her pokemon goodbye but something stopped her. Her mouth gaped at something miraculous happening before her. Lopunny's hands were trembling and her legs stood. She got up slowly and cried out. "Lop!"

Kai smiled widely and so did Mica. Mica grew happy now.

"Lopunny?" Sienna asked in disbelief.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Victoria yelled angrily.

Sienna smirked at her Lopunny, they both nodded at each other. "We're not finished yet. You think you can beat me with that Ursaring? Well, think again."

"Lopunny, use Psychic…" Sienna ordered in determination. Lopunny's eyes became outlined with blue and she stared at the bear. The bear was then lifted, he struggled. Lopunny tossed him high in the air and psychic no longer controlled him. Ursaring started to fall down at a great height. The force brought him closer to the ground. But Sienna wasn't finished yet…

"Use JUMP KICK!" Sienna yelled. Lopunny ran at full speed and bounced above Ursaring. She used her leg to kick him on the head gracefully, he fell faster. Lopunny fell down elegantly while kneeling slightly on the ground with a hand up behind. Her eyes were closed and Ursaring fell right behind her.

Ursaring created a crater and he had swirls on his eyes indicating he was unconscious.

Mica raised her hand at Sienna. "Sienna of Pallet Town has won the battle!'

Sienna smiled proudly before thanking her Lopunny. She raised both hands victoriously.

"I told you not to mess with me…" Sienna smirked at the shocked Victoria.

"Ughhhhh! You bitch!" she yelled angrily before returning her pokemon.

"I think you should relieve yourself by walking on the streets now…" Sienna said with no hesitation. Mica sweat dropped at her friend's roughness on people. Victoria scowled before turning her heel.

"I will get you, Sienna, just watch out…" Victoria muttered to herself.

Mica hugged her friend tightly and congratulated her. Kai rubbed the back of his head and congratulated her. Sienna glared at Kai.

"Just stop it with your shyness, it annoys me." Sienna hissed. Mica sweat dropped once again before laughing.

"Oh Sienna…" Mica giggled. Little did Mica know, a small pokemon was watching her from the bushes.

It had a huge grin on its face.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) I absolutely loved this chapter! This was just an upload and I may be not be uploading from now on. Like I said, I'll be back in December! **

**Review! Please! I want more reviews, they make me happy and crazy! Tell your friends, your parents, your siblings. I don't care! Try to tell your dog to read and review! **

**PerkyPearlyPanini and I will write Chapter 4 of Bad Example by her. It's her story but since I came up with this crazy and funny idea, she told me I can help her write it. Isn't that great? P-chan does find it great! Now I must type it out before she strangles me. **

**:)**

**-ThePerfectTwox3**


End file.
